Twice Upon A Time
by Elhini Prime
Summary: When Beck comes home upset from school, Yori sees that it might be another opportunity for another story...but this time, Yori won't be the one to tell it. Sequel to Once Upon A Time


**So due to the positive stuff I got about _Once Upon A Time_ (and the requests to make the 80's style _Tron_) I decided I'd give you guys what you wanted. I swear, this was the _longest_ one shot I've done. So I hope you like it. (Cast list will be posted at the bottom again!). Oh and if you haven't read _Once Upon A Time_ READ IT FIRST otherwise you will be confused and that is putting it mildly.**

**I do not own any of the **_**Tron**_** franchise, much as I want to. **

Twice Upon A Time

The door slammed making Yori jump and turn around. She saw Beck tossing his backpack to the ground, eyes hard and…were those tears?

"Beck, you ok?" she asked, walking over to her eight year old son.

"Fine," the boy muttered, storming off to his room.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm _fine_!" he yelled, slamming the door shut.

"Dare I ask what that was all about?" a low voice asked from behind her.

Yori turned to face her husband, whose steely eyes were watching her carefully.

"I don't know," she finally answered, "He's…moody I'd say. Kinda like how you got when there was trouble with rogues,"

"I never got 'moody',"

"Don't you lie to me," Yori started, tapping Tron on the chest, "You did and you still do at times…or you get one of those seizures,"

"Like when," he demanded.

"A few months ago would be a perfect example," Yori said, "Remember when we went to pick up Beck from school and you saw that boy picking on him?"

"So?"

"You _growled_ at him,"

"I did not,"

"You did _so_! You went really still…and then you rubbed your temples…and then you started shaking…and then you started _growling_,"

"That doesn't define as 'moody',"

"Once you snapped out of it you got really withdrawn…didn't say anything for the rest of the day,"

"I was tired. It had been a long day,"

"But what if it was something else?"

Tron's eyes hardened, narrowing into steel-blue slits threaded with a faint amber color.

"It _wasn't_," he growled, "There's nothing wrong,"

"You keep telling yourself that,"

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Go to a doctor or better yet go to Alan…he'll…"

"Not _that_," Tron interrupted, "About _Beck_,"

"He still likes his stories…" Yori reasoned, "I don't know any good ones other than the _last_ one I told him…"

"It wasn't a story though. It was history,"

"…And I'm too tired to tell him another one today," Yori finished.

"You want _me_ to tell him a story?" Tron deadpanned, "Yori, I _can't_ tell a story. I'm a fighter not a storyteller or a creator. _You_ were the simulations expert, not me,"

"Weren't war-stories called _stories_ for a reason?" Yori countered, "You're the oldest on the Grid, _surely_ you have some stories…"

"The only one worth telling _you_ told to him,"

"Then tell him a different story. It doesn't have to be on the Grid,"

"What are you playing at…?" he stopped frowning, "I think I know what I can do…"

He walked past Yori and knocked on Beck's door.

"Beck?"

"Go away," the boy's voice muttered through the wood.

Tron growled softly under his breath and opened the door, taking in his son lying on his bed with the cats, Bit and Byte, on the bed with him.

"Beck, we need to talk,"

The boy's brunette curls peeked up from the sketchbook where a quick sketch had been drawn.

"I don't want to talk," he snapped, his dark, steely eyes flickering angrily as he turned back to his drawing.

Byte slept comfortably curled up and purring next to Beck, making Tron give an unintentional shudder. He _hated_ that sound…he thought he had broken Jet's cat Zap by accident when the glitched cat _ambushed_ him when he had been sleeping on the couch. Alan-One had explained that cats did that when they were happy. Sam teased Tron saying that Rinzler must have been happy all the time then.

He was promptly put flat on his back by Tron and Alan-One ordered the Flynn to apologize.

Needless to say, he did.

Yori loved Zap so much that once she and Tron had gotten their own place to live, she had bought two kittens…and named them Bit and Byte.

Byte's rust-brown (almost a red color in Tron's eyes) fur had been ruffled so much by Beck and Yori that the female cat looked like she had put her tail in a light socket (making Tron think of a No-Bit). Bit was in every sense fat and fluffy and a bright sunny _yellow_ (Tron had called it Yes-Bit when they got the animal). The yellow tom was even tempered and wanted the affection where Byte tended to 'tolerate' people.

Both of them did not like Tron and the feeling was mutual.

They tolerated Yori, well, Byte did while Bit liked her a lot…

And they both adored Beck.

Yori had wanted to get a third kitten but Tron put his foot down at two. Having _three_ things in the house that 'purred' (even though one did it unwillingly) was enough. Four was out of the question.

Bit gave a meow and butted his yellow head against Beck's hand, making the boy's hand slip and putting an unintentional mark in the picture.

"Bit!" Beck whined before glaring at his father, "I said I don't want to talk!"

"Then don't," Tron shrugged, "If you don't talk then that makes my job easier. I thought you might want to hear a story,"

Hope sparked in the dark, steel eyes as Beck looked up at his father.

"Story?" he asked softly, "What kind of story?"

"Oh, a very similar one to the story your mother told you a while ago…"

"Of Sir Trevor and Thigred?" he asked hopefully, sitting up.

"Of Sir Trevor, yes," Tron nodded, "But not of Thigred,"

Beck frowned.

"If not of Thigred then where is it?"

"Do you remember where Sir Trevor was from?"

"Monec?" Beck asked, hushed, "You're going to tell me of Monec?"

"I'm going to tell you about how Sir Trevor and the King first met," Tron said with a faint smile, "It takes place long before Prince…Clem…"

He clenched his fists behind his back. He still couldn't stand hearing that name or the name by which that Program _really_ went by.

"Or Prince Samuel or even Prince Andrew were born," Tron finished.

"The King and Sir Trevor knew each other before Sir Trevor went to Thigred?"

"Oh yes," Tron chuckled, "They were good friends…so, do you want to hear the story?"

"YES!" Beck grinned, sitting up, forgetting what had gotten him in such a bad mood before.

"Alright then," Tron started, "So…how did your mother start this?"

Beck bit his lip, thinking…

"Oh! I remember! It's 'A long time ago…yet perhaps it wasn't such a very long time ago',"

"Sounds good. A long time ago…yet perhaps it wasn't such a very long time ago…" he began, closing his eyes as he was taken back many, _many_ cycles ago to the days where he wore armor white as snow and had only _one_ Disk.

_Before the King took Sir Trevor and Lady Yaira to Thigred, the two lived in a country called Monec. It was peaceful enough, ruled by multiple lords and ladies who were served by the people. Lord Alistair was The lord that Sir Trevor belonged to, protected, and Lord Alistair cared for Sir Trevor, his son._

_Even the King of Thigred once resided in Monec._

"Wait, what?!" Beck demanded and Tron shushed him, "Sir Trevor could have been _Lord _Trevor? And the _King_ lived in Monec!?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to talk?" Tron teased, ruffling the boy's dark hair.

"Sorry," Beck apologized sheepishly, "Please continue,"

_For a time, all was peaceful. Sir Trevor only patrolled the grounds of the manor where Lord Alistair lived for there was no threat to Monec. And then one day…he saw her._

"Who?"

"The most _beautiful_ P…lady to ever walk the land," Tron smiled, "The Lady Yaira,"

_He saw her one evening as she worked by candlelight, creating the most beautiful pieces of artwork as decreed by her mother, Lady Lorraine. Lady Yaira was one of the most sought after maidens in Monec, as was shown by one of her suitors that was visiting._

"But she goes with Sir Trevor…right?" Beck asked.

"Not at first," Tron admitted, rubbing the back of his head as he remembered.

Yori had thrown an orange that Lora-Prime had digitized that day at him when they first met. He hadn't expected it and couldn't dodge fast enough. He found out from Alan-One that Lora-Prime had done much the same to him when she found out that he had Tron tailing Yori just in case she was doing something illegal.

She had thrown a coffee mug at him.

"She was currently being courted by a young Prince," Tron continued, "You know his name,"

Beck frowned, trying to remember.

"I'd say Samuel but he's married to Queen Cora, and Prince Andrew and Prince Clem are dead,"

"This is before the creation of Thigred, Beck," Tron told him, "The Prince's name was Clem,"

"WHAT!?" Beck shrieked, "BUT HE'S EVIL!"

"Not this one," Tron corrected, "Your mother didn't tell you but there were _two_ Prince Clems. The one your mother told you about was named after this one,"

Beck frowned.

"But Mom said that the King had _three_ children,"

"He had four…but like two of the others…well, you'll see,"

_The young Prince was kind and charismatic. He did have a penchant for practical jokes and for getting into things he shouldn't have, something he, Prince Andrew and Prince Samuel shared. _

Oh how Anon had annoyed Clu to no end. The prank where he moved everything in Clu's quarters half an inch from its original setting and then locked the code so that Clu couldn't move it back was _priceless_.

It didn't help that he often drafted Yori for her help. She knew everything that would push Clu's buttons…sometimes Tron got drafted as well, but more often than not he refused…unless Yori pulled her pleading face and then he went along with it.

_Sir Trevor did not care for the young Prince for one reason…_

"He was trying to date Lady Yaira?" Beck suggested.

Tron gave a short laugh.

"I hadn't thought of that, then make that two reasons," he admitted.

"What was the second?"

"You'll see,"

_Other than the fact that Prince Clem was trying to court the Lady Yaira, Sir Trevor did not like him because the young Prince was a thief._

"A _thief_?!"

"Beck…"

"Sorry Dad,"

_He took from the richer people and distributed the wealth to the poorer ones…_

"Like Robin Hood!"

"_Beck_," Tron growled, "If you keep interrupting me I won't finish,"

"Oops,"

_One day, Prince Clem was caught by Sir Trevor as the young Prince tried to break into Lord Alistair's manor. Unamused, the Knight took the young Prince back outside the gate where Lady Yaira saw the dejected Prince get dropped onto the ground. She chastised Sir Trevor and helped Prince Clem to his feet, taking him back to his home. _

_On the road, however, the lady and the Prince were attacked by giant spiders._

Beck shuddered at that. He _hated_ spiders, something that he and Yori shared. Tron hoped that the boy never encountered Gridbugs.

_The Prince fought against the spiders, but they overwhelmed him and the Lady. And just as everything was going dark…a brilliant blue light blazed in the woods. The spider attacking Lady Yaira was thrown off her and the Lady saw a figure in white, wielding a blue sword, attacking the monstrous insect._

_It was Sir Trevor._

_He had followed the Lady and the Prince, making sure that they made it safely to the King of Thigred's, or The lord Keir as he was known in Monec, home._

_And it was a good thing he had! The spiders were no match for Sir Trevor, and they were destroyed on the end of his blued blade. _

_He helped the Prince up, helping the Thief Prince to the Lady Yaira. The Lady took the Prince and glared coldly at Sir Trevor, still unhappy that he had treated the young Prince the way he did after the Prince had attempted to rob Lord Alistair._

_And she went on her way, supporting the Young Prince as she went._

_Sometime later, the Knight and the Lady met and the Lady explained that she acted out of anger. She told him that Prince Clem admitted to trying to break into the manor and that Sir Trevor was only protecting his father. She also told him that she had turned down Prince Clem when he had offered to marry her._

_She apologized to the Knight and asked if he would like to join her for a meal. The Knight agreed politely and that was what started them on the road to their courting…even as their parents had started courting each other._

"Is this going to be a mushy love story?" Beck whined, "Daaad! I want to see some action! Not all this girly stuff!"

"I just thought I'd give you a bit of background," Tron replied with a faint smile, "Otherwise you'd be asking me questions about Lady Yaira and Sir Trevor's relationship and how they became married,"

"…Oh…"

_One day, many months later, a wizard came to the land of Monec. At first the people were amazed and flocked the wizard wherever he was. Sir Trevor, Lady Yaira and Prince Clem however were not overjoyed. They had bad feelings about the wizard and were wary towards him. _

_Their feelings were well founded, because not long after the wizard arrived, he attacked The lords and Ladies of Monec, separating parent from child as he set himself up as King of Monec. Lady Yaira was torn from Lady Lorraine's side and put under a spell that kept her obedient to the wizard while Prince Clem was banished all together._

"What about Sir Trevor!?"

"Sir Trevor was taken from Lord Alistair…and thrown into a prison,"

"NO!"

"Yes," Tron nodded, remembering the Guards pulling him away from the I/O Tower after trying to answer a summons from Alan-One, "But he didn't go without a fight. Many, many Guards were killed as they pulled the father and son apart,"

So many derezzed Guards. He had lost count how many had derezzed when they tore him, kicking and roaring, from the I/O Tower.

_Many of the people were thrown into the prison, only to be taken out and forced to play rigged games in which only the Wizard's Guards won. They took Sir Trevor and pitted him against many of the Guards during games, but every time he won. Sir Trevor was an expert in his swordplay, as his father had taught him. He kept firm faith that one day his father would rescue him, or that someone would._

_Meanwhile, Prince Clem and Lord Keir searched for a spell that would overthrow the wizard's Lord, a certain Lord Edwin, and get rid of the wizard once and for all._

_Prince Clem searched desperately but in the end was captured and taken to the wizard. The Thief Prince refused to tell the wizard who sent him or what he was doing. He stayed loyal to his father until…_

"Until what?" Beck asked, hushed.

_Until the wizard cast a spell, robbing the poor Prince of his ability, of his life. The young Prince slowly and painfully began to fade away. And far away, in the prison, Sir Trevor heard his friend's last cries._

"NO!" Beck protested, sitting upright, "He killed Prince Clem? I _liked_ this one Dad! Why'd you kill him off?"

"Well, we had to have the next Prince Clem come in, right?"

"Right," Beck pouted, "But he put that spell on Sir Trevor and took Prince Andrew's voice and killed the King of Thigred! He's a jerk and a big meanie!"

"I couldn't agree more," Tron muttered, touching his face and running his fingers down the long, jagged scar that slashed down his eye and cheek.

Not even Alan-One had been able to fix it all the way.

"…Dad?" Beck asked, jolting Tron back to reality, "You ok? You kinda spaced out…"

He didn't mention the low growl that Tron had given…or that his eyes changed color.

"I'm fine," Tron dismissed, "You want to hear more?"

"Yes!"

_Many long years passed in Monec and Sir Trevor made two new friends with his fellow prisoners, Sir Ramsey and Sir Cromwell. _

_Sir Ramsey was the son of Lord Royce, a man who had worked with Lord Alistair. Sir Cromwell was the son of Lord Maurice, a man who had never worked with either of the two Lords, but Sir Trevor befriended the lonely Cromwell. _

_Then, one day, Sir Trevor thought he had seen a ghost._

"Why?" Beck demanded.

"Because someone came into the prison…someone who had never set foot there before,"

"Who?"

"Lord Keir,"

"THE KING OF THIGRED!?"

"The very same, I told you, this is the story on how they first met," Tron said.

_Lord Keir had been helping Lord Alistair, trying to get Sir Trevor freed so they could stop the wizard. The wizard, however, had found out that Lord Keir was working on freeing Sir Trevor, and had transported him to the Prison where Sir Trevor had been locked away. _

_Sir Trevor saw Lord Keir and immediately thought that he had seen Prince Clem's ghost. He had heard his friend's dying scream…he knew Prince Clem was dead. He had figured, once Lord Keir had introduced himself as a Knight not a Lord, that Prince Clem had a brother…one that eerily resembled Prince Clem._

_Lord Keir had been taken from his cell and put into a certain game by Sarge, a commander in the wizard's army. But instead of facing against one of Sarge's men…the merciless commander pitted him against Sir Cromwell._

"No!" Beck breathed.

Tron nodded sadly. Crom had been an odd choice for the MCP to bring into the Games. But then again, the Program did believe in the Users. Hence why he, Tron and Ram were all in prison together.

_The game began and Sir Cromwell held his own, but due to Lord Keir being who he was, and having a small amount of magic at that point, the Knight lost. Sir Cromwell lost his balance and hung onto a platform that was high above the ground. Lord Keir refused to hit the target that would send Sir Cromwell to his death, infuriating Sarge, who knew exactly who Lord Keir was. Sarge hit the master switch, triggering the trapdoor to which Sir Cromwell hung onto and the gate swung open, sending the Knight plummeting. Lord Keir fell to his knees and he wept. He had barely known the man, but it was sad to see such a blatant disregard for life. _

_Lord Keir didn't have time to rest. He was taken to a holding cell where he saw Sir Ramsey and Sir Trevor. Lord Keir had met Sir Ramsey formally, but seeing Sir Trevor's face for the first time shocked him._

"_Alastair?" asked The lord._

"_Where did thou hear that name?" the Knight asked, confused but wary._

"_It is thy name is it not?" The lord asked._

"_The name of my _father_," corrected Sir Trevor, "How did thou know?"_

"_I am a Knight that is the son of a Lord that knows Lord Alistair," Lord Keir lied._

_He didn't want anyone to know he was a Lord until he was ready._

"_He was disoriented in transport, Trevor," replied Sir Ramsey as the competitors came into the room._

"_Aye, but I am remembering many things," added Lord Keir, "My father, my Lord, wishes for me to destroy the wizard of Monec!"_

"_My father wishes that as well!" cried Sir Trevor._

"_I know," Lord Keir replied and Sir Trevor looked at him._

_The gates opened and the six combatants saw a mounted battle arena._

"Like the one Prince Samuel was on when he faced against Prince Jerk Clem!" Beck interrupted, he flinched at the icy glare his father gave him, "Ooops,"

_The battle commenced. Sir Trevor was being trailed by one of the competition, watching and waiting for the perfect opportunity…and then he saw it! He caused the opponent to crash his mount into the wall that separated them from the outside. The wall crumbled, creating an escape route. _

_Lord Keir saw the perfect opportunity and took his opponent into a maze created by Sir Trevor, Sir Ramsey, and the competitors. Both exited the maze, but not long after that, Lord Keir forced the opposing knight into a wall. _

_The lord called out to his comrades, telling them that he was escaping and that they were welcome to come with him._

_Both Knights eagerly followed, taking out the last opponent as they did. They both raced towards the hole in the wall, right as an airship owned by the wizard's people descended from the sky, getting ready to block their path…_

"Did they make it!?" Beck demanded, nearly falling off his bed, he was leaning so far.

_They shot through the hole right as the ship's hull slammed into the ground. _

"YES!" Beck cheered, "Score for the good guys!"

Tron gave a low laugh and picked up the story again.

_Lord Keir greeted the Knights as they joined him on their way out, all the while being ordered to return to the arena which they all three ignored. Sarge sent out many mounted guards to chase them down. Bringing catapults with them…they fired upon the trio, nearly hitting them numerous times._

_But they all three escaped through a crevice in a canyon. The lord and the two Knights wandered through the canyon, finally coming to a ledge where they could see much of the surrounding area from it. Sir Trevor smiled as he saw a tower in the distance. He knew what it was…a powerful instrument that would grant him access to his father, who, unknown to any present, had found a way to defeat the wizard!_

"Really!?"

"Yes, Beck, now shush,"

"Sorry Daddy,"

_Lord Keir looked at the two Knights and asked them when they were going to storm the wizard's citadel._

"_There are only _three_ of us!" protested Sir Ramsey._

"_If thou knowest where we can find an army, then by all means," growled Lord Keir, "But my…father…told me to destroy the wizard! Or I shall never get out of here!"_

"_We cannot get to the wizard without help from _my_ father," replied Sir Trevor, "I must get to that communications tower and speak with him,"_

"_Aye, good," Lord Keir nodded, "Perhaps he…wait…what is that?"_

"What is _what_?!" Beck demanded, "_Daddy_!"

Tron held a finger to his lips, his eyes gleaming roguishly as he picked up the story once again.

_It was a spring. But not any spring. This spring enabled the drinker with power, power much beyond that which they already had._

"But I thought that the King had power?" Beck asked.

"He did…but he didn't know he had it in Monec. The King, much like he did in Thigred, had a special area where he lived along with the other Lords and Ladies. Their power only came into being if they were in Monec…and later in Thigred,"

_Sir Trevor and Sir Ramsey were ecstatic! They rushed to the spring with a very confused and very wary Lord Keir behind them. As the two Knights drank, Lord Keir noticed that the shimmering lines in their armor burned brighter with every sip, the care and fatigue that had etched itself onto their faces was erased. The lord bent down, cupping his hands to the spring and he too drank, feeling power rush through his veins. Delighted, The lord drank even deeper along with Sir Ramsey and Sir Trevor…when Sir Trevor stopped._

"_I hear him!" announced the Knight as the two other men stopped, "Lord Alistair! My father! He calls!"_

_He jumped to his feet._

"_Let us move!" ordered the ecstatic Sir Trevor, and they did._

_The threesome rode hard in the direction of the tower, never taking their eyes off it…_

_It turned out to be a very unwise decision as the group was ambushed by Sarge's lackeys. A catapult fired right as the three warriors passed over a bridge, throwing Lord Keir and Sir Ramsey from their mounts and sending debris on top of them while Sir Trevor jumped, his mount safely making it to the side._

"_Ramsey! Keir! Can you hear me?" cried Sir Trevor, eyes scanning over the rubble._

_He heard the dark knights calling out._

"_Pursuit units reporting! Two escapees have been killed!"_

"NO!" Beck shrieked.

"Beck!" Tron chastised, "You know Keir lives and becomes King of Thigred,"

"Yeah but _still_!"

"_NO!" screamed Sir Trevor, the glowing lines in his armor becoming blindingly bright._

_He wheeled his horse around as the catapults shot at him and he fled over the landscape, swearing revenge for his fallen comrades._

_Unknown to Sir Trevor, Lord Keir stirred from the rubble and picked up an unconscious Sir Ramsey. The lord hid in the wreckage of some sort of flying mechanism…something the wizard had concocted long ago. He set the wounded knight on the panels to let him rest…and then The lord himself fell asleep not too long after._

_As the night passed, The lord turned on his side, his hand tapping against the smooth surface of the mechanism, causing it to light up in tandem with his tapping. Lord Keir opened his eyes just in time to see power flowing from his hand and into the airship, sending sparks of blue radiating along the surface._

"_What sorcery is this?" asked Lord Keir._

_Sir Ramsey looked up tiredly as the power surged over the interior._

"_Thou should not be able to do that…" whispered the Knight hoarsely in awe as Lord Keir stood._

"_Now…for some _real_ magic!" laughed The lord._

_The airship started to rise, coming back together until it shone with holy blue light…fully restored except for a few parts missing from the hull._

_Lord Keir went up to the controls, smiling. He had recognized the controllers seeing as it was a simple toy back at home._

"_This looks promising," murmured The lord, "It is just like the old handles back home! Very well then…let us get going!"_

_They had gone only a few miles when Sir Ramsey spoke up again._

"_How can you steal an airship?" croaked the Knight._

_Lord Keir turned back to look at the young Knight._

"_Art thou feeling well?" asked Lord Keir, "Thou does not look so well. We shall get thee healed, just hold…"_

"_Come here," ordered the ailing knight._

_The lord stopped the airship and came over to the Knight, gripping his hands._

"_Oh my Lord!" cried the Knight in agony, "Lords are Lords they…"_

_He stopped, looking at Lord Keir with a new perspective._

"Are_ you a Lord?" he asked softly._

_Lord Keir nodded and the Knight gave a pained, weakened laugh._

"_Keir?" begged Sir Ramsey, "Aid Trevor,"_

_The lord nodded and Sir Ramsey gave a pained smile before falling backwards and going limp…his body flickering before winking out._

"_Ramsey!" cried Lord Keir, but it was of no use…_

_Sir Ramsey was dead._

"DAAAAAD!" Beck yelled, "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND MOM AND KILLING OFF THE CHARACTERS I LIKE!?"

Tron, despite just retelling the death of one of his dearest friends, gave a small laugh. Beck had _no_ idea that this wasn't made up but he and Yori decided that it would be a _bad_ idea to tell him.

"It's…complicated," he finally said, "Don't worry, the ones who caused Ramsey to die will get what they deserve,"

"I hope," Beck growled darkly, crossing his thin arms with a stormy expression that Tron had seen many times.

It was the one he gave to his subordinates when they misbehaved.

"_See, Yori? Not all of him is yours. He's got some of me in him!"_ Tron thought triumphantly.

"Daddy…" Beck started, "Can you finish the story?"

"Hm? Oh, yes,"

_Realizing that mourning would get them nowhere, Lord Keir went back up to the controls of the airship and guided it towards the city. Unfortunately the lord had difficulty steering ths airship and rammed into the walls of the canyon numerous times. _

"_Cursed airship!" snarled the lord, "Why can it not fly _straight_! I must get to that tower!"_

_Meanwhile, far away, Sir Trevor snuck through the city surrounding the tower. He knew that once he got the information he needed…that he would need a way out of the city. There was only one that he knew could get him out of the city…_

"Who?"

"Lady Yaira," Tron hummed, "She had been put to work in the transportation sector of the city. She knew how to get them out,"

"But she's still under that spell!" Beck protested.

"You'll just have to see,"

_The Knight continued through the city until he came to a harbor…and he saw her! Sir Trevor grabbed Lady Yaira around the waist, yanking her back behind a wall._

"_Do not scream!" hissed the knight as he uncovered her mouth and laid his hands on her shoulders,"Yaira…"_

_The lady recanted some sort of gibberish and the knight gently cupped her face in his hands. Lady Yaira's eyes gleamed brightly and the spell lifted._

"_Trevor!" breathed the lady as she embraced him and he her, murmuring her name._

_They broke apart and the lady smiled. She had known he would have escaped, there was not a prison that could hold him. She came back to him but Trevor held her firm. He told her that there was not much time, that they needed to get to the tower. The lady thought for a moment and then smiled, motioning for him to follow her._

_Meanwhile, Lord Keir made his way towards the city. He was about on his wits end…when he saw something out of the corner of his eye._

"_Halt!" shouted Lord Keir._

"_Aye!" a high voice answered him as a white cat came out of hiding._

"A _talking_ cat?"

"No bigger than the two fleabags on your bed,"

"Dad! They're not fleabags!"

Bit and Byte hissed at the Monitor and Tron growled back before turning back to his son.

"In Monec, there were a species of cat that could speak, but only answering 'aye' or 'nay',"

"Positive or negative?" Beck asked, sitting up straight, "Like a bit?"

"_Mrow?"_ the yellow tom chirruped.

"No, not you, silly kitty," Beck teased, scratching Bit behind his ears.

"Exactly like a bit," Tron muttered, "Anyway…this cat recognized Lord Keir,"

"Why?"

"Because it was Prince Clem's companion,"

"Really!?"

"Yes, now, let me finish!"

"_What does thou mean by 'aye'?" Lord Keir demanded._

"_Aye!" the cat chirped, turning a bright yellow color._

"They change colors too!?"

"Beck…"

"Dad! Come on, first they talk then they turn yellow when they say yes?"

"And red when they say 'nay'," Tron added with a smirk, "And their fur puffs out…like this one's does,"

He poked a finger at Byte who hissed and swiped at Tron's hand.

"Ha! You missed," he grinned before clearing his throat, "Anyway…"

"_Is that all thou can say?" Lord Keir asked, mildly annoyed._

"_Nay!" hissed the cat, its fur puffing out and turning an angry red._

"_Anything else?"_

"_Aye!" the cat purred, its fur smoothing over and turning a warm yellow color._

"_Aye and nay…thou art a Bintf,"_

"_Aye!" chirped the cat, the Bintf, rubbing up against Lord Keir's leg._

"_Were is thy Knight?" asked the lord, remembering that most knights had had Bintf's before as companions, "Will he not miss you?"_

"_Nay," replied the Bintf, butting its head into Lord Keir's leg._

_The lord froze, blinking._

"I_ am your knight?"_

"_Aye!" chirped the Bintf. _

_The lord gave a laugh._

"_Ah, another mouth to feed!" chuckled the lord._

"_Aye! Aye! Aye! Aye! Aye!"_

_The duo made their way into the city, Lord Keir turned to look at the Bintf._

"_I am doing a good deed with driving this contraption, aye?" asked the lord as the airship took a nosedive towards the ground, he got it stabilized almost immediately._

"_Nay!" cried the Bintf, its fur standing on end._

"_Who asked thee?" snapped Lord Keir._

_The lord ran into a wall and the airship swayed uneasily from side to side, crashing into the walls. Lord Keir tried to fix his mistakes as the Bintf wailed incessantly. They went over a cliff and the airship plunged towards the ground as the lord desperately pushed buttons, trying to find the right one to hit until he finally managed to level out…_

_And the airship crashed to the ground, skidding along the city streets before sending Lord Keir tumbling out of the cockpit. The Bintf jumped out of the airship and nuzzled up to the fallen lord as he got back to his feet._

"_I am unharmed," announced the lord as he stood…only to be ignored but the people, "Oh, I see…this city is full of lively folk then!"_

"He's being sarcastic, isn't he?" Beck asked.

"What do you think?" Tron chuckled.

"I think so…he reminds me of the stories Grandpa tells me about Kevin's grandpa,"

Kevin was Sam and Quorra's son who was Beck's age. The boy was a mirror image to his namesake, and he acted like him as well. Tron had thought the first Kevin Flynn was bad…now he, Alan-One, Yori, Lora-Prime, and Ram's User, Roy, had to deal with the _second_ Kevin Flynn…who was just as bad!

Beck gave a laugh as he saw Tron's unamused face and he rubbed Bit's ear as the cat mewed.

"Bit, shush!" the boy beamed as Tron closed an eye, "C'mon Daddy, please continue!"

_Lord Keir ran through the city, making it to the tower…but he did not see Sir Trevor. He had been told that the Knight would be there! Suddenly he heard footsteps and he and the Bintf hid behind a corner as a troop of Guards and Sarge himself came around the corner. The Bintf let out a startled 'Nay!' and bolted as the soldiers came close. Lord Keir waited until they had passed…and he jumped a straggler, hitting him and knocking the Guard out. He knelt on the ground, hand on the Guard's throat and ready to hit him again…when the reddened light in the Guard's armor streamed up the lord's armor, turning the cool blue light a fiery red as the Guard faded from the world. Lord Keir turned his hands over, marveling at what had happened…but he realized that there was not much time and he got up, running towards the rapidly disappearing platoon of soldiers._

_Meanwhile, Sir Trevor and Lady Yaira snuck through the city, making their way to the tower. In his years of captivity, the city had changed. Foreigners swamped the city and blocked the narrow streets, making it nearly impossible to get through. The two made it to the tower entrance unharmed. They were just about to go inside when a Guard stopped them. Sir Trevor dispatched him quickly and easily without so much as a scream._

_Sir Trevor and Lady Yaira both realized that there would be no way to get into the tower's front entrance without going past multiple Guards…so they decided on an alternate route._

"What'd they do, Daddy?"

"The tower was covered in vines, about as thick as two…maybe three of your uncle Jet," Tron told him, "And so Sir Trevor and Lady Yaira climbed up the vines to reach a small window,"

"Those are some pretty big vines," Beck said, "Uncle Jet's _huge_!"

"Oh they were _very_ big, Beck," Tron smiled, "But they were easy to climb and the two easily made it to the top,"

_The Lady Yaira sat on the windowsill, telling Sir Trevor that she would go first. She slid into the room and Sir Trevor waited for a second before following her…right as a Guard looked up at the window. Sir Trevor hit the floor of the tower next to Lady Yaira._

"_I fear that the Guard saw me," said Sir Trevor as he looked up at the window, "Come…we must hurry!"_

_The two ran towards the staircase right as the tower guardian, Damon. _

"_Halt!" cried the Guardian as Sir Trevor set a foot on the staircase and the Guardian cracked his staff on the steps, causing the step Sir Trevor's foot was on to surge with lightning and the Knight jumped backwards._

"_Damon!" Lady Yaira scowled, normally the Guardian was very friendly towards the people._

"_I cannot abide with all of this noise!" snapped the Guardian, "What doth thee want?"_

"_I have come to communicate with my father," replied Sir Trevor._

"_Difficult proposition," answered Damon, "Difficult proposition at _best_. Why I could be _killed_ just for letting thee in here! They hate this tower, they would destroy it if they dared…they keep me around just so that if one of _them_ wants to communicate with the Lords and Ladies they can,"_

"_Damon!" snapped Sir Trevor, losing his temper for a second before regaining it, "My father has a spell that could make this a free country once more! Just imagine, Guardian, thousands upon thousands of people coming to thee to communicate with their parents, their masters…an no wizard to bother thee!"_

"_When thou hast been living in Monec as long as I have, thou wilt hear many promises, many reassurances, many brave plans…"_

_Lady Yaira stepped up onto the steps._

"_Please, Damon," begged the lady, "The Guards are coming!"_

_The old mage's features softened at the pleading maiden's face._

"_Very well, Yaira," murmured the Guardian, slamming his staff onto the ground, sending up a wall of energy around the tower, sealing it off before turning back to Sir Trevor, "Who is thy Lord, Knight of Monec?"_

"_Lord Alistair," replied Sir Trevor, "He beckons me, may I pass?"_

_The mage closed his eyes and Sir Trevor bowed his head._

"_All that is visible must grow beyond itself," intoned the mage, "and extend into the realm of the invisible. Thou may pass, my friend,"_

_The Knight gave a smile as he walked past the Guardian into a small chamber that opened up to the sky. The knight unsheathed his sword, thrusting it into the air. Crackling blue light streamed around the blade before blazing into the night sky…_

_And then he heard his father's voice._

"_Trevor! Trevor! Where art thou? Can thou hear me?"_

"_Aye father!" cried Sir Trevor, "I am here!"_

"_I am embedding a spell into thy sword's blade that will eradicate the one who banished us and make the land free once more. Thou _must_ thrust the blade into the creature's heart, otherwise it will not work. We will not be able to speak again unless you succeed. Now go…"_

_What Lord Alistair did not tell the young Knight was that he would not be able to return, the magic that had sent him and the other Lords and Ladies to their place of banishment was powerful…something that would last even after the wizard was long dead._

"That's so sad!" Beck whispered, "I feel so sorry for him!"

_The knight brought his sword down and ran his finger over the rune etched blade._

"_This is the key to a new order," murmured the knight as he made his way back to Lady Yaira and Damon, "This blade means freedom!"_

"_Did he speak with you?" asked Lady Yaira._

"_Aye," was Sir Trevor's reply, "Yaira…can thou get us out of the city?"_

_Lady Yaira nodded, it was possible. But she would need time. Damon ushered them out, telling them to run to the docks where a ship was waiting._

_The lady and the knight found a ship that would carry them towards the wizard's citadel, but they were ambushed by guards. Sir Trevor fought them off, killing one, knocking another off the ship, where he clung desperately to hang on, and the other jumped of his own free will._

"Wait! Didn't Sir Trevor finish off the one that hung on the underside of the boat?"

"Now why would he do that?" Tron asked.

"Because the guard's _evil_!"

"Not this one…" Tron smiled, "We never found out what happened to Lord Keir did we?"

"IT WAS HIM!?"

"Shhh! Beck!"

"Ooops!"

_The lady set a course towards the citadel while Sir Trevor cast off, the wind starting to fill the ship's sail. Sarge's warship was coming down on the smaller vessel and he nearly had them…if not for quick thinking on Lady Yaira's part. The lady and raised the sails at the right moment and the ship shot forwards, faster than that of Sarge's warship._

_As they sailed for many miles, Sir Trevor noticed a hand clenching the railing hard. He brought out his sword…_

"_Nay! It is I! Keir!" shrieked the lord._

"_Keir!" cried Sir Trevor._

"_Aye, greetings sir Knight!" replied the hanging lord dryly._

"_Thou art alive!"_

"…_Barely," stammered the lord as he looked at the churning water beneath him, "i…"_

_He gave a scream as he lost his grip, but Sir Trevor caught him before he could fall, hauling him to the deck where the lord's armor went from it's current red hue back to blue._

"_Where is Ramsey?" asked Sir Trevor._

"_He…did not make it," Lord Keir replied sadly._

_The Knight bowed his head in sorrow, but he motioned for Lord Keir to follow him back to where Lady Yaira was waiting. The lord stared at the lady as Sir Trevor introduced him to Lady Yaira. Lord Keir immediately thought about Lady Lorraine, who he had once courted…only to lose her to Lord Alistair._

_Sir Trevor explained that Lord Keir was the one who broke him out of the prison and Lord Keir replied that he should know how to maneuver his way around the mounted arena…since he had designed the place. Confused, the lady and Knight asked him what he meant and Lord Keir revealed his true identity. Sir Trevor assumed that since Keir was a lord, that everything that had happened had been according to a plan._

_Lord Keir laughed long and loud, explaining that, like the people, the Lords and Ladies had no idea what they were doing most of the time and just did what they thought looked right._

_Suddenly, a strong current came up from the middle of nowhere, locking them in the same position. Sir Trevor noticed that it seemed to be only around them and that if they could get to a second current they could escape and continue on their way. Lady Yaira pointed out that it was too far and that the current they were on was too powerful and swift._

_Lord Keir sprinted up to the bow of the boat and raised his hands into the air. Power crackled from his fingertips and he swept his hands, water rose from the depths and carried the boat high in the air, diverting the current around them. Lady Yaira steered the boat towards the second current as Lord Keir collapsed on the deck. Sir Trevor picked up the groggy lord and lay him next to Lady Yaira, who gently put her hands around his face to see if he was still alive._

"_Is he dying?" asked the lady._

"_Nay, and I could not tell thee why now," hummed the knight as the lord's blue eyes blinked open._

"_I…I am in one piece?" groaned the lord as he sat up, "Ooooh, please tell the man with the hammer to stop?"_

"_How did thou do that?" asked Sir Trevor as Lord Keir's head thudded against the wood._

"_Elementary magic, a current can _always_ be diverted," murmured the lord, turning towards Lady Yaira, "Are we there yet mother?"_

Beck started laughing and Tron gave a smile. It hadn't been funny at the time, but now that he thought of it…it _was _funny. Flynn, always providing entertainment even after his death.

_Soon, Lord Keir had gotten his bearings again and was moving around. Sir Trevor kept watch on the bow of the ship. _

_Suddenly, out of a canal that ran past the ship's path, Sarge's warship loomed. _

"_SARGE!" cried Sir Trevor right as the warship rammed into the smaller craft, destroying it and sending Sir Trevor flying._

_Lady Yaira screamed and everything went black._

_When Lord Keir and Lady Yaira awoke, Sir Trevor was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a bunch of Guards picked up the two and dragged them to a holding cell…where Damon was waiting._

"_Damon!" cried Lady Yaira, rushing into his arms while Lord Keir wandered towards another corner, closing his eyes._

"_Yaira!" answered Damon, "Trevor?"_

_Lady Yaira bowed her head._

"_Trevor is dead," answered the lady._

_The mage looked at Lord Keir, who hadn't moved._

"_Who is that?" asked the mage._

"_That is a Lord, Damon," answered Lady Yaira, "He came here to help us…Trevor believed in him,"_

"_If the Lords and Ladies can no longer help us, then we are lost," added Damon._

"_SO! We have eradicated the Last Knight of Mone…" started Sarge as he waltzed in…but he stopped as he saw Lord Keir, "Nay…thou were killed! I _saw_ thee!"_

"_Not I, Sarge," retorted Lord Keir._

"_There is nothing special about thee!" snarled Sarge, "Thou art an ordinary knight…"_

"_So art thee," growled Lord Keir, "One that should have been destroyed,"_

_Sarge started forwards but Lord Keir raised a hand, blue light crackling around his fingertips._

"_Thou art _nothing_!" hissed Sarge as Lord Keir lowered his hand, smirking as he turned his head._

_Sarge's armor blazed angrily and he pointed at Damon._

"_TAKE THAT WORTHLESS CREATURE TO THE HOLDING PIT!" roared the commander._

_A guard separated Lady Yaira and Damon with his spear. The lady ran forwards, begging the guard not to take him…but she was smacked with the spear, sending her flying. Lord Keir came to her rescue but he two was smacked away._

_Sarge told the two that he was taking Damon and some other mages to the wizard. He said that when he left, the warship and everything on it would be destroyed via a gateway provided by the wizard…meaning everything. Even the lord and lady._

_Unbeknownst to everyone, Sir Trevor had indeed survived and was clinging to the side of the warship. He had managed to get onto the escape vessel and hid on it while it disembarked, not knowing that his two comrades were still on board the main vessel._

_Lord Keir examined the walls of the cell, noticing that they were weakening, becoming frail. He reported his findings to Lady Yaira, who ordered him to leave her alone. Sarge did not know that Lord Keir still had some of his power…that he could find a way to get them out._

_Lady Yaira's knees buckled as her body started to fade away. Lord Keir gave a cry and rushed to her side, holding her by the arms and willing her to live. The lady's body flickered and wavered back into being and she looked up at Lord Keir, asking how and why he saved her. He told her that it was so that she could help him, that he _needed_ her help._

_And the two ran towards the helm of the ship._

_Meanwhile, the wizard stood in his throne room, frowning._

"_I sense another presence," announced the wizard, "Another warrior on the mesa,"_

"_SARGE!" roared a voice and said commander whirled around, charging out of the citadel to face…_

"Face who?" Beck asked, eyes wide as he leaned forwards.

_Sir Trevor stood on the mesa, poised for battle, sword in hand, outside the Citadel, welcoming combat from Sarge who stood before him._

"_I do not know how thou survived, _slave_!" shouted Sarge, pulling his sword from its sheathe, "Prepare to die!"_

_He charged forwards, his sword blazing. The weapon flickered across the gap between the two knights in an instant, but Sir Trevor dropped to a knee and leaned to the side, letting it pass harmlessly over his head. _

_It came screaming towards the white knight once again. Sir Trevor raised his sword and blocked it, the rune etched, blue and white metal shining brightly as the other blade slammed against it. The red and white blade flickered back to its master's side…who did not look pleased._

"_Thou art very persistent, Sir Trevor!" he roared, furious that the White Knight had survived._

"_I am also better than thee!" Sir Trevor retorted._

_They fought again, swords clashing with one another, Sir Trevor struck at Sarge and he blocked, while he did the same while Sir Trevor defended himself._

"_Very clever, Sir Trevor," Sarge sneered as they both sized one another up, "Thou should have joined me! We would have made a great _team_!"_

_Sir Trevor grit his teeth as he charged again. He would _never_ betray his father. Never._

_The White Knight reared back and hurled his sword as Sarge pulled back. The blue lighted pieces in Sir Trevor's sword blazing brightly as it slashed through Sarge's sword, shattering it, and carved a gruesome gash in the Red Knight's helmet._

_Sarge stood, empty hand still uplifted, eyes bulging in shock, face slack…and he fell, blood and other materials pouring from the wound in his head. Sir Trevor retrieved his sword as Sarge hit the ground. The White Knight raising it in reverence before continuing on to the Citadel._

_He still had a job to do. _

"_Sarge…" intoned the wizard as Sir Trevor stormed the citadel, "All my powers are now thine! Take them! SARGE!"_

_Sir Trevor charged at the wizard, sword blazing with blue fire as the wizard put up a rotating shield around him. Every time Sir Trevor thought he found an opening…the shield would shift, making it impossible to hit._

"_SARGE!"_

_Suddenly the ground shook and Sir Trevor slowly turned around just to face a massive brute that was currently stalking towards him._

"Daddy…that's not what I think it is…is it?" Beck asked, hushed.

Tron nodded.

"A giant. An enormous, undead version of Sarge who's only purpose was to destroy Sir Trevor,"

"_Thy Lord cannot help thee now, my little knight!" crowed the wizard as Sir Trevor's eyes widened at the gruesome sight._

_Sir Trevor charged at the giant, slashing with his blade, but the magically enhanced metal ricocheted off the monster's leg every time he tried to hit him._

_It was not good. Not good at all._

_Meanwhile, in the rapidly deteriorating warship, an idea occurred to Lord Keir. He instructed Lady Yaria to guide the ship right over the citadel…right over the wizard._

_She asked him what he was going to do and Lord Keir told her that he intended to jump. Just so that he could give Sir Trevor a fighting chance. She begged him not to, but the lord would not listen. Instead, he pulled her into a kiss…before leaping off the deck and down into the citadel, right on top of the wizard._

_The wizard was so stunned that he lost concentration, allowing Sir Trevor to lunge forwards with a battle cry and stab the black hearted creature with his sword._

_The unearthly shriek that followed stabbed at the ears of all present. The wizard's magic failed, the giant faltered before sinking to its knee and then falling face first to the ground, dead for good this time. _

_Sir Trevor guided the mages out of the citadel and just in time…for the power that had been stored by the wizard caused a massive explosion, shattering the citadel and throwing Lord Keir back to the land where he and the other Lords and Ladies were banished to from Monec._

_As the debris from the explosion cleared, Sir Trevor was reunited with Lady Yaira and the lady explained what had happened to Lord Keir, what he had done for them. _

_She gave the Knight a kiss and the Knight blinked, genuinely surprised. _

_He liked it though._

_Suddenly the light and life that had been taken away during the wizard's reign flared back into being, washing over the land and creating spectacular patterns, illuminations and other things of that like. _

_The land was free once more, and Sir Trevor and Lady Yaira were together again. _

_It was all that mattered to them._

_Sometime later, the two were wed with their parents' blessing and they lived contentedly until…_

"Until what?" Beck breathed.

Tron gave a wry smile.

"Well, you know the story of what happened after that," he replied, "How Sir Trevor and Lady Yaira came to Thigred? You see, after Lord Keir came back to the land where all the Lords and Ladies went, he decided that he would make his own country with his wife, Lady Jordan. He made the land called Thigred and you know the story from there. The end,"

"And you told me you were a horrible story teller!" Beck snickered, "That was amazing, Daddy,"

"I'm glad you liked it," he hummed before looking down at his son again, "So, what happened that made you so upset?"

And just like that the happiness faded.

"It's nothing," Beck muttered, withdrawing into his protective emotional shell.

"Beck…"

"Do I sound…funny…to you?" he finally asked, "Do I talk funny I mean,"

"Why would you ask that?" Tron asked.

"Because a bunch of kids at school say I have an ack…uh…ac…"

"Accent?"

"Yeah!"

"I haven't noticed," Tron said.

Yes he did. He had the same one, so did Yori and Quorra…even Kevin did. They all had the slightly synthesized undertone that came with all inhabitants of the Grid…and apparently those born from parents of the Grid like Beck and Kevin.

"Oh," Beck blinked, "Then they were lying?"

"I haven't heard you speaking funny," Tron repeated, not willing to lie to him, "You talk just fine. They can't tell you otherwise,"

"They tease me all the time," Beck said sadly, "They call me a lot of mean names just because I'm different than they are. I can't help it if I find a way to do something and I do it over and over again the same way. It's just…natural,"

"There's nothing wrong with being methodical, Beck,"

"They think I'm a robot or something," Beck whispered bitterly, "But I'm not! I'm a person like they are!"

Tron didn't say anything, he thought it wise to keep his mouth shut.

"And there's nothing wrong with being able to put things back together quickly. I get it done and then Kevin follows soon after but they don't care about that, maybe it's because Kevin's a Flynn,"

"You're a Bradley and that's just as important," Tron told him sternly, "And they're just jealous that they can't get things put together as well as you can,"

"They always pick me last for gym," Beck continued, "Except…well…there _was_ one time that I didn't,"

"What were you playing…?" Tron started, almost afraid of the answer.

"Ultimate Frisbee," Beck admitted, "I got picked last on the first game…but then…Daddy, they couldn't _catch_ me! I made the Frisbee go in directions that they couldn't even _dream_ of! I scored five points…Kevin scored four…everyone else scored two or less. I showed them. They _fought_ over who got me and Kevin on their team because we got a little too competitive when we were against each other. Kevin got whacked between the eyes by accident,"

A warm glow of pride bloomed in the former Monitor's chest. His son had his skill with a Disk, he was just as agile as he was, just as competitive…

He had exhibited a lot of Yori's traits, very little of Tron's…but now, there it was. The skill, the ability of the Monitor.

"Well, maybe hitting Kevin between the eyes wasn't the smartest thing to do," Beck amended, "But he started it! He hit me between the shoulder blades!"

That would do it…probably the most painful place for a Program to get hit was on their Disk dock…right between their shoulder blades. He knew that from experience.

"But I swear we made up after!" Beck added, misinterpreting the look on his father's face.

Oh now _that_ brought back memories. Teaching Kevin Flynn how to throw a Disk…he was _horrible_ at it but he insisted on learning how to do it. He hit Tron and Clu and Anon between the eyes so many times it wasn't funny…well…mostly Clu. And to know that his grandson shared more than just his name?

It was a scary thought.

"You had fun?" Tron finally said.

Beck nodded.

"Then that's all that matters,"

Beck wrapped his thin arms around his father's neck and Tron enfolded his son in his strong ones.

"I'm glad I have a Daddy like you," Beck murmured.

"_If you only knew what I've done,"_ Tron thought to himself, _"You wouldn't be thinking that,"_

"When I grow up…I want to be a guard like you," Beck finished, "like a Knight of Thigred or of Monec!"

"You think you have what it takes to be a Knight of Thigred?" his father playfully asked.

Beck gave an eager nod while his father gave a grim smile.

"Then kneel," Tron ordered solemnly and the boy kneeled on the floor, his face in grim determination.

His father took the cardboard sword that Jet had made for the boy from the nightstand and set its tip on the wood floor.

"Do you, Beck Anon Ram Bradley, solemnly declare upon your honor and conscience that you will act at all times to the best of your ability and knowledge in a manner befitting a knight of Thigred?" Tron asked.

"I do," the boy said, his voice clear.

"Will you preserve the dignity and respect the rights of all individuals?"

"I will,"

"Will you discharge your duties with integrity and will you promote understanding and conciliation?"

"I will,"

"Will you exercise your authority as a Sys…Knight…in the manner intended by the law of the King?" his father almost slipped up and said System Monitor but he caught it just in time.

"I will,"

"Will you faithfully obey the orders of your superiors and will be ready to confront danger in the line of duty?"

"I will,"

"Will you act with honesty, courtesy and regard for the welfare of others, and will endeavor to develop the esprit de corps?"

"I will,"

"Will you act justly and impartially and with propriety towards your fellow knights?"

"I will,"

"And will you constantly strive to honor this oath in your service as a Knight of Thigred?"

"I will,"

"Then, by the powers invested in me," Tron said, gently touching the boy's shoulders with the cardboard sword, "I name thee Sir Beck. Last Knight of Thigred,"

Beck's dark eyes sparkled and he hopped to his feet, embracing his father. Tron gave the boy back his sword and Beck bounded off, fighting 'bandits' and 'giant spiders' as they threatened Thigred. The former Monitor watched painfully as Beck chased Bit and Byte around in circles. The ceremony brought back old memories.

If they had still been on the Grid, Beck would have been sworn in as a Monitor by the same oath…just by different words and getting his shoulders tapped by an unsheathed and deactivated Disk, more than likely by Tron himself or even by Flynn if he had been alive.

But they weren't in the Grid anymore. And by what Tron had seen these past nine years…he wasn't sure which world was scarier.

Tron looked at the sketchbook that was laying abandoned on Beck's bed. The boy was almost as talented as Tron himself. But it was what was sketched on the paper was what got him.

It was a person. Standing feet splayed and hands uplifted, a thin circular object above his head. But what really made him nervous was the choice of attire Beck had drawn on the figure.

A black, skin tight bodysuit with thin white dots and dashes…and the tetramino design right in the hollow of its throat.

It was _his_ Grid armor design.

"Beck?" Tron asked, "Where did you get this idea?"

"From you," the boy answered, not looking up as he hopped on his bed and took the sketchbook, adding a few more details to the drawing.

"From me?"

Beck nodded.

"Yeah, it's like the birthmarks on you," he shrugged, "I saw 'em when Grandpa, Gram and Uncle Jet took us to the beach with Uncle Sam, Aunt Quorra and Kevin. You wouldn't get into the water, remember? Well…until Uncle Jet pushed you off the pier…and then you grabbed him and pulled him in with you,"

Tron shuddered, remembering. He didn't like water and seeing the ocean and getting shoved into the water brought back bad memories.

He didn't think that his, Yori's and Quorra's markings were that noticeable. Then again, Beck and Kevin had them too.

"Who is it in the picture Beck?"

Beck looked up and turned the picture around, his big eyes wide and innocent as he showed off the final edit he made.

The figure now had a long, jagged scar that slashed down his left eye and cheek.

"It's you, Daddy,"

* * *

"You ok?" Yori asked as Tron shut the door behind him.

"He knows. I'm sure he does," Tron said, a faint tremor in his voice.

"Knows what?"

Tron didn't answer.

"Tron?" she asked softly.

He brought out the picture Beck had just drawn.

Yori looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's not possible," she breathed, "How…?"

"I don't know,"

"Maybe it's just coincidence," she suggested, "He goes with Kevin and Sam to play at the arcade…it _is_ his favorite game. Not to mention he's shattered every record Flynn made. It's on the side of the game,"

"I don't like it, Yori," Tron growled, "I really don't. He won't be happy if or when he finds out. He's teased enough at school already. I doubt even Sam's told Kevin about the boy's heritage yet,"

"With Kevin being Half ISO and Beck being a full Basic, who knows," Yori sighed, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, we just go on like everything's normal,"

"What's normal?" Tron purred softly as he spun Yori closer to him, his sound rumbling in his throat, "For us it's riding lightcycles and Disk Wars while eluding capture,"

"Only _you_ would see that as normal," Yori smiled, pecking Tron on the cheek, "C'mon, it's late,"

He gave a tired nod. They'd sort all of this out later. Hopefully.

**And due to the fact that _everyone_ I've talked to wants me to do an actual fic (and not just a bunch of one-shots) about the Tron family...I've decided I'm gonna do it. The first chapter will be up in a few days, tomorrow at earliest and it will be titled _Son of Tron_.**

_**Cast**_

_**Beck-Son of Tron and Yori  
**_

_**Mother/Lady Yaira-Yori**_

_**The King of Thigred/Lord Keir- Kevin Flynn**_

_**Prince/King Samuel-Sam Flynn**_

_****__**Prince Clem**_ (aka Thief Prince)-Clu 1.0  


_**Prince Clem (aka Prince Jerk Clem according to Beck)- Clu 2.0  
**_

_**Prince Andrew- Anon**_

_**Cora/Queen Cora-Quorra**_

_**Sir Trevor/Sir Rinus/Father- Tron**_

_**Wizard- MCP**_

_**Sarge-Sark**_

_**Sir Ramsey- Ram**_

_**Damon- Dumont**_

_**Bintf- Bit**_

_**Sir Cromwell- Crom**_

_**Lord Alistair- Alan Bradley/Alan-One**_

_**Lord Maurice- Mr. Henderson**_

_**Lady Lorraine- Lora Baines/ Lora Bradley/Lora-Prime**_

_**Lord Edwin- Edward Dillinger Sr.**_

_**Lord Royce- Roy Kleinburg**_

_**Jet Eugene Bradley-Alan and Lora's son, Tron's adopted brother, Beck's uncle**_

_**Kevin Flynn II- Sam and Quorra's son, Beck's adopted cousin**_

**Well, bye!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
